


A Hat For Every Occasion

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [107]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, shippy if you want it to be but pretty platonic in execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: The last thing you'd expected, when asking yournemesisto help with your daughter's birthday party, was for him to agree.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	A Hat For Every Occasion

The last thing you'd expected, when asking your _nemesis_ to help with your daughter's birthday party, was for him to agree. He's your _nemesis_ , of _course_ he'd say no. It made _sense_. But he _didn't_ , and-

Okay, the _actual_ last thing you'd expected was for him to take his _hat_ off, replacing it with another, identical, one. You can't tell the difference, but there has to be a _reason_ for it, right? "So what's with the, uh, _hat_ , Perry the Platypus?" you ask, because curiosity hasn't killed you yet.

Glancing over from where he's busy hanging up _streamers_ , he _glares_ at you, but it's softer than his _regular_ glare. Or maybe that's just because he's not _punching_ you. Either way, he takes his hat off while you watch, switching back to the other one, and his expression hardens into the _familiar_ glare. Another switch, and he's just _exasperated_. It's _really_ uncanny how easily he swaps between them.

"Oh, _I_ get it, your _Agent_ hat and your, what is that, friend hat? No, off-duty hat, my mistake." Just wishful thinking. "Do they have to be so _similar_? I know it's your _thing_ -" And how you recognise him at all. "-but what if I can't tell? I don't want to, you know, assume the wrong thing. Interrupt your _thwarting_ , or something."

He stows his _Agent_ hat back where he keeps it, wherever _that_ is. It's not like he has _pockets_. None that _you've_ ever found while _fighting_ him, anyway. Making a show of _thinking_ , he pulls out a large teal feather from who-knows-where and tucks it into the band on his fedora.

_This_ is the actual last thing you'd expected, forget all those _other_ things. You can barely _recognise_ him now. "That's not _like_ you, Perry the Platypus, it's very _jaunty_. You don't _jaunt_."

All you get for _that_ is an _eyeroll_. Typical. But he does take the feather out.

* * *

As it turns out, you don't need it. You recognise his hats _just fine_ , now, no matter how identical they all are. It's his _expression_ that makes the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a scene in the last chapter of Pretending (out now), but didn't work with what I'd already established. But it was too good to _abandon_ , so here it is, vaguely reworked so it can stand on its own.
> 
> Thanks to Kira for the title!
> 
> Perryshmirtz server in series description, if anyone's looking for a place to talk Dwampyverse. Shipping it's not necessary, just a love of PNF in general.


End file.
